The present invention relates to a selflocking reeling device for a safety belt, especially for motor vehicles, having a vehiclesensitive and/or belt-sensitive control system for a blocking member which in the case of an emergency situation prevents the further rotation of the reeling shaft. The device further comprises a winding spring acting on the reeling shaft. A Locking device pivots a switching arm into the outer toothing of a control disk when the belt has been removed from the reel to a desired extent and disengages the switching arm from the outer toothing for releasing the control disk when the safety belt is wound onto the reel. The locking device comprises a gear wheel with a switching lug or control lug that intermeshes with a gear wheel fixedly connected to the reeling shaft and also a rocker arm connected in a pivotable manner to the housing of the reeling device for controlling the switching arm.
A safety belt reeling device of the aforementioned kind is known from German patent 38 09 007. For controlling a respective locking arm a two-prong actuation lever that is pivotable about an axis is provided which is controlled by a planetary toothed gear wheel system which acts on two lugs which are slidable within respective guides provided at the housing. The planetary gear wheel system is comprised of a central gear wheel which is connected to the shaft of the reeling device and a coordinated hollow wheel. Both are engaged by a planetary gear wheel that upon winding movements of the reeling shaft rotates about its own axis as well as circles about the central gear wheel upon rotation of the central gear wheel in accordance with the rotation of the reeling shaft. The planetary gear wheel is provided with a projection that is axially displaced relative to its toothing with which it acts on the slidable lugs for activating the actuation lever.
The known reeling device has the disadvantage that the design and construction of the disclosed locking device for switching the reeling device, including the arrangement of the actuation lever and the coordination of the expensive planetary gear wheel system, is comprised of a plurality of components and is therefore expensive to manufacture and assemble because the individual parts must conform to high precision standards in order to ensure a secure functioning of the reeling device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reeling device of the aforementioned kind having a simplified locking device.